Just in Time
by ragsweas
Summary: Harry had just finished a DA session when two people literally fell from above in the Room of Requirement. They say their names are Scorpius and James and tat they are from the future. With Umbridge always spying on Harry, Sirius being his moody self and Harry himself always agitated, what can go wrong? Non-canon, AU, time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is owned by me. The rights are owned by JK Rowling and WB Studios.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Umbridge had decreed a new decree, after giving out detention to a few. He Dumbledore's Army had a small practice session. Harry and Malfoy had had a good fight, on nothing. Ron and Hermione had bickered on something stupid. Dumbledore had ignored Harry.

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Until they arrived.

Harry had stayed back after the practice session of DA, looking at the photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. His mum and Dad. Sirius. Remus. The Longbottoms. The Prewetts. McKinnons. Everybody looked so different, so full of life.

And then there was a crash behind him. Immediately whipping out his wand, Harry expected to see a few death eaters, ready to take him out. Instead, he found two boys, not much older than him, lying unconscious on the ground.

The boys wore casual clothes. Harry slowly took a step forward and looked at their faces. The left one looked like Malfoy. But he was taller. And there was no way Malfoy would ever wear muggle clothes.

The right one was the one who bothered Harry even more. He looked like Harry and wore rectangle glasses.

Holding his wand firmly, Harry muttered, " _Enervate."_

The two boys groaned and looked at Harry.

"J-James?" the blond asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I am here you snake!" the other boy snapped. Harry turned to look at him. The boy was a total copy of Harry.

Harry was trembling. What was going on? Polyjuice Potion? Why did they call out his father's name?

"Who-Who are you?" He asked, his hands trembling. The two boys stood up straight and looked at Harry, confused. His clone was gaping as the blond looked at Harry with a calculating look.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the blond asked. Harry nodded. The blond turned to the other boy and said, "Shit!"

* * *

Things happened in a haze after that. Harry, too scared to understand what was happening, threw his Invisibility cloak over the two boys and asked them to follow him. He tiptoed to McGonagall's office and was thankfully not stopped by anyone. Once he entered, he told the boys to pocket the cloak and come in. Harry explained the situation to McGonagall, she had flooed and called the Headmaster into her office. Now, the old man was looking at the two people in front of him with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry had refused to leave, no matter if the Headmaster was not looking at him.

"Are you really Albus Dumbledore?" the blond asked.

"Indeed I am my boy." Albus answered, stroking his beard.

The two boys looked at each other and grinned. "Wicked!"

"I may say I don't know the two of you."

"Oh but Professor!" Harry-Clone said, "I am James P-"

"I am Scorpius." The blond cut in. Harry clone-or rather James threw him a dirty look as Scorpius glared at him.

"James with that face?" Albus said, thinking. "And those eyes? You remind me of James Potter, Harry's father here. You even have the same eyes."

James grinned at that. Harry gulped. Was that boy his father? Had he somehow travelled forward in time? But what about the blond?

"I am afraid I do not know the name Scorpius." Said Dumbledore, glancing towards Scorpius.

"Sir, we are kind of from the future. 2020 to be exact." Scorpius said in one breath.

There was pin drop silence in the office following the confession. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, McGonagall took a step back and Dumbledore remained smiling.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "May I know how you travelled back in time?"

"The Room of Requirement." Said James, "Scorpius and I were fighting, we were talking about Dad-"

"We basically thought something about the past and wished we could see it." Finished Scorpius, cutting off James. "Then the door appeared, we entered and fell through and found ourselves in front of Harry Potter."

"Right when he finished the Dumbledore's Army!" James exclaimed. At looking at two surprised and two mortified faces, he added, "Which you, Professor don't know about till now."

Scorpius buried his face in his hands and Harry took a step back.

"Dumbledore's Army Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking directly in Harry's eyes for the first time. "I must say I am touched."

"But Dumbledore…" McGonagall started but stopped when Dumbledore gave her the look.

Dumbledore turned back to Scorpius and James. "I see you aren't disclosing a lot about the future."

"My father says it is not wise to mess with time." Scorpius said, standing straight.

"You father is very intelligent." Dumbledore said, adjusting his spectacles. "Now we have to find a way to send you back."

"Um, Professor?" James timidly raised his hand. "It might not work. See, the Room of Requirement was kind of destroyed or will be destroyed in the near future and so it doesn't work so well anymore. And the time turners can't work in the opposite direction."

"Very true, James." Said Scorpius. "There is no way to get back. Even if the Room of Requirement works well now, I won't in the future."

Dumbledore stroked his bear, thinking. Harry shifted uncomfortably on his legs. Things were not going very well.

"I see." Dumbledore finally said. "Well, then we have no option but to get you here as students."

"But Dumbledore!" McGonagall finally said, "What about Umbridge?"

"Oh, it's Umbitch's year?" Scorpius said excitedly, finding himself under a horrified gaze of a Professor and two amused looks. "Um, I meant, Umbridge."

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore said, "And I am afraid we have no other choice but to get you here. Which year are you two in?"

"Fifth." The two answered together.

"And which houses are you in?"

"Slytherin." Said James.

"Gryffindor." Said Scorpius.

Harry was taken aback. The Malfoy clone in Gryffindor and his clone, possibly his son in Slytherin? The future was messed up.

"For important purposes, let us have both of you in Gryffindor for a while." Said Dumbledore. He waved his wand and Scorpius and James' clothes turned into robes. James looked at his clothes, horrified and asked, "Who wears these anymore?"

"We do." Answered Dumbledore. James nodded and turned to look at Scorpius, who was admiring every inch of his clothes.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore, "Kindly escort these students to the Gryffindor common room. Minerva, go with them. They are Scorpius Moon and James Grace from one of the other private schools who just got in due to a scholarship. Their late admittance is due to a personal matter. You are both orphans. Is that clear?"

Everybody in the room nodded. Dumbledore stood up and went to the floo, muttering something about a business to take care of. Once he disappeared, McGonagall looked at the two boys and said, "Come on."

* * *

The ride up the Common room was funny. Harry walked in a distance from the two boys who seemed like the best of friends. McGonagall walked in front, looking around as if Umbridge would suddenly pop up and start asking questions. She only took a breath once they reached the Common room.

McGonagall said the password and entered, three students following her.

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at McGonagall and two students behind her. At once, the questions began.

"Who is the Malfoy look alike?"

"Did Malfoy clone himself?"

"Hey Harry, we didn't know you had an alive relative!"

"SILENCE!"

Immediately, the common room shut up. McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "This is Scorpius Moon and James Grace. They are transfer students from one of the private schools. They have been sorted into Gryffindor. I expect all of you to welcome them warmly and accept them."

There was momentary silence until Fred and George burst forward.

"Welcome Moon and Grace!"

"Absolutely spinning to meet you!"

"We have great work for the two of you!"

McGonagall cleared her throat as Fred and George excitedly shook hands with the two. Sparing one last look at the room, McGonagall left.

As soon as she left, people surrounded the two newcomers. Harry took the moment to slip away and go to Ron and Hermione who were waiting at a distance.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione, looking at the two. "It looks like you and Malfoy."

"I know." Said Harry. "I'll tell you about it later, there are far too many people here. Right now, I have to lead them to or dorm."

"Our dorm?" Ron exclaimed, looking worried. "There are already five people there. Where would they sleep, on the floors?"

"On Ronald!" snapped Hermione, "There used to be twenty students in each Dorm earlier."

"How did they fit?"

"By the magic of castle. It adjusts itself."

"How?"

Hermione began explaining which Ron cut off midway. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends and went back to the two new students, leading them away from the crowd.

Once they were on the stairs, James and Scorpius sighed and James said, "Thanks Da-I mean Harry."

Harry stopped midway and looked back at James. "One question, am I your father?"

James shared a look with Scorpius and nodded. Harry didn't know what to feel. He kept walking until they reached an almost empty room saving Neville.

"Hey Harry." He greeted and looked at the two new comers, who were staring at him with open mouth. "Who are these two?"

"Neville, can you go out for a while?"

Neville seemed to sense the urgency and walked out immediately, taking his book with him. Once he left, Harry went on to close the door.

"Puberty hit him well." James remarked, causing Scorpius to snort. Harry looked around and found two new beds side by side with new trunks.

"That must be your beds." Said Harry. "Go on."

James and Scorpius went on as Harry looked at them. He and Malfoy must be on talking terms if their children were so close friends.

"So, I am guessing you're Malfoy's child?"

Scorpius turned around and shrugged. "You can say that."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Are you Malfoy's son or not?"

"It's….complicated." said Scorpius and opened his trunk.

"Malfoy and I must have figured out our differences." Harry remarked, lost in thought. He didn't notice two identical smirks on the time-travelers faces.

* * *

Dinner time rolled around and it was Harry's job to get them to the Great Hall. He was almost there when he heard a voice he hated the most.

"So that's my clone!"

Draco Malfoy appeared in front of Harry, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He cocked his head to look at Scorpius, who was clearly judging him.

"Huh! You do actually a lot like me. What are you, my son from the future?"

Harry held back an urge to snort. How true he was!

"I am definitely not your son!" said Scorpius, taking a step forward. He walked until there was no distance between him and Draco. "The Slytherin Prince, Daddy's boy, with a tagline of 'My father will hear about this'-nah, you are not worthy enough!"

Draco seemed to redden as Harry looked at Scorpius with an open mouth. James shook his head and rushed forward.

"What my friend means is-"

"Is that you better change Malfoy." Said Scorpius. "See that potter over there? He is going to kill that so called Dark Lord and then what? You will be in trouble."

Malfoy raised his fist to punch Scorpius. Scorpius easily dodged it and said, "Grow up Malfoy." And walked away.

James hurried after him and Harry, recovering after the shock, ran to him.

Catching up with him, Harry said, "I thought you said Malfoy was your father!"

"I also said it's complicated." Scorpius added.

Harry shook his head and followed the two new students.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, every pair of eye turned to look at them. At first Scorpius and James froze but then they immediately began walking to the Gryffindor and sat down beside Hermione. Harry took a seat in front of them beside Ron.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, a prefect." Hermione said, smiling. "And this is Ron Weasley, a prefect."

Ron munched his chicken and waved. Scorpius and James chuckled.

"Attention everyone!"

All the heads turned to look at Dumbledore.

"We have two new students among us today-Scorpius Moon and James Chase. They have won a prestigious scholarship and will be attending this school with you all as fifth year Gryffindors. Let them feel at home!"

The Hall broke into applause. Dumbledore sat down and began talking with McGonagall. Harry looked at the Head Table to see a very flushed Umbridge.

"Umbitch's angry!" James sang, causing Ron to choke on his food and Hermione to look at them horrified. Harry grinned. He already liked the pair.

* * *

Somewhere in the future, two very worried fathers searched the castle for their sons.

* * *

 **Okay, so I started another story. I promise I am working on the others. What do you think of this one?**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favs and alerts!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: I hope it is!**

 **WizardingWhovian: thank you!**

 **16KnightOWlS: I hope this chapter doesn't change your opinion!**

 **Jinalakint: Thank you! Here's an update!**

 **Not a muggle-just a witch: here's the update.**

* * *

The next day, when Harry woke up, he felt amazing. Why? Honestly, he had no idea.

Harry put on his glasses and looked around. The sun had not yet risen, but the sky had begun to lighten. Harry looked over at Ron's bed. The boy was snoring away. Smiling, Harry turned to look at the two new additions.

Both the beds were empty and well made. Harry panicked. He did not know why he was panicking, but he felt useless. Immediately throwing off the sheets, he ran down the common room. It was honestly a relief when he saw the two sitting on the couch, immersed in a game of chess.

James was the first one to look up. He smiled. "Hey Harry!"

Scorpius looked up as well and gave a nod with smile.

"What are the two of you doing up so early?" Harry asked, walking down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep." Scorpius shrugged. "Why are you up so early? Had a nightmare?"

And that's when it hit Harry. He did not have a nightmare for the first time in a long time.

"Um, no." Harry answered uncertainly, sitting down on the armchair. "In fact, I didn't have any nightmare."

Silence descended in the common room. Scorpius smirked and gave his orders. The queen moved. With a satisfied smirk, he said, "Checkmate."

James groaned as Scorpius wrapped up the chess set. Harry patted James and said, "I never win either."

"Are you kidding me?" Asked James, sitting up straight. "You are the best Chess player I have ever known."

"Why, have you never seen Ron play?"

"I mean, after him." Said James, wrapping his legs. "You two don't play a lot together."

Harry smiled. "SO what's the future like?"

"That…I can't tell you."

Harry wanted to protest but nodded understandingly. He shouldn't mess with time.

"But I can tell you that you do defeat him." James said with a smile. "And you live happily."

Scorpius immediately jumped on the couch and grinned like a fool.

"What?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"One thing that you regret in future," said Scorpius, "A lot, is that you never played a prank or became a master prankster like your father and his friends. Want to undo that?"

Harry smiled. Maybe he had just gotten a chance to make his godfather so happy.

* * *

The students in the Great Hall were busy with their day to day work. Some were eating, some were reading and some were practicing charms. Nobody spared a glance towards the two new students and Harry potter, or else they would have known something sinister was being planned

It started with a bang. Suddenly, all the windows of the Great Hall were covered. The candles were extinguished. There was a general scream. Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand. At once the Candles were lit up and the windows flew open. The students looked at each other, thinking what had happened. But there was literally no difference anywhere.

"Whoever did this!" said Umbridge, standing up, "will be punished. Now, better own up!"

Harry, James and Scorpius exchanged an amused glance and sat still, playing as confused as others.

"Very well!" said Umbridge. Waving her wand, she muttered a spell. Nothing happened.

"Impossible!"

Teachers began waving their wands but no magic came out. It was as if magic had stopped working. The students whipped out their wands and waved it, only to find nothing happening.

"Well, it seems that we have been a part of a prank." Said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes that was missing from past few days. "Let's just go on with our day without magic."

* * *

By the time Fifth years had their DADA, everybody was frustrated. The staircase had stopped moving, the ghosts were missing, the portraits were silent and none of the spells worked. In Charms Filtwick had taught them theory, Transfiguration was spent on discussion.

"Sit down everyone!" said Umbridge in her extremely sweet voice. Scorpius and James made gagging noise.

"Do you have something to say Mr Grace? Mr Moon?"

James and Scorpius exchanged a glance and said, "Only that you look beautiful today Professor Umbridge."

Everybody, including Umbridge, stopped on their tracks. Harry was trying to understand what the hell was happening.

"Well, thank you Mr Grace! Mr Moon, thank you to you too!" Umbridge said, suddenly blushing. Harry felt she thought they were making fun of her.

"Oh, we are serious Professor!" James said excitedly. "The laws you have made, the way you conduct classes! My parents agreed to send me here because of a Ministry official being here!"

Umbridge puffed her chest and smirked. "Of course. I follow the Ministry way." She looked at everyone and said, "Now, sit down!"

Everybody sat down, James and Scorpius taking the first seat. Harry looked at the two in surprise. He looked around to find most of the other having the same expression.

"Now today we will study about dark creatures. Take out your books."

Everybody took out the books and opened the chapter on Dark creatures.

"Our topic for discussion today will be werewolves."

Harry's ears perked up. Damn Umbridge!

"Werewolves are very dark creatures. They are usually bitten at a young age. Werewolves…"

Harry was clenching his fist as the Umbridge's voice disappeared. He looked up to see Umbridge still speaking, but he could not hear a word. He turned to see Ron and Hermione realizing the same thing with most of the Gryffindors.

Harry's eyes shot up to Scorpius and James, both waving their wands slowly and smirking. Harry beamed. He would remember to thank them.

* * *

"How did you cats magic?" was the first thing Ron asked as they exited the DADA classroom.

"By magic." James shrugged.

"But none of us have been able to do use magic at all today!" Hermione said, clearly confused.

"Well Hermione," said Scorpius, "a prankster never reveals his secrets."

"But that's not fair." Said Harry. "I have not been able to use magic either. And I helped you with today's prank."

James patted Harry on his head and said, "All in good time."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in awe as he grinned. It was a genuine smile he had given after days.

"Now you have to inform Snuffles." Declared James.

"Harry!" hissed Hermione. "You told them?"

"No he didn't" said Scorpius. He turned to Harry and said, "haven't you told them about us?"

"Haven't got the time." Shrugged Harry. "And either ways, I can't tell Snuffles. Umbridge is monitoring all the floo networks and letters."

Scorpius and James exchanged a glance, as if having mind fighting. Finally, Scorpius seemed defeated and James turned to look at Harry, grinning.

"Didn't your godfather give you a gift on Christmas?"

Harry's eyes widened. Of course, the mirror!

"Thanks a lot James!"

With that, Harry ran. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

Muttering the password, Harry ran to his dorm room and opened his trunk. There was nobody and Harry was thankful for that. He took out the mirror and closed the dorm room, just in case.

Looking at the mirror excitedly, he said, "Sirius."

Immediately, Harry saw is godfather's worried face.

"Harry? Is it you?"

"YES!" harry said excitedly.

"Is everything all right? Is someone bothering you?" Sirius asked hurriedly.

"What? No!" Harry said, looking at his godfather. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Sirius' features seemed to soften. He smiled, for the first time and said, "Really? Well that's good. Remus is off to a mission and I am alone here with Kreacher and Buckbeak. Neither of them are a good company."

Harry felt guilty. All those time she could have called Sirius and he didn't, completely forgetting about the mirror.

Shaking his head, he said, "Well, a few things have happened which I thought you would like to know."

"What?"

Immediately, Harry told Sirius how two wizards suddenly appeared after the DA practice and how they were from the future. Once Harry began describing the prank, Sirius' face lit up as if he had gotten an early Christmas present and once he told about how James and Scorpius buttered Umbridge, Sirius began to howl with laughter.

"I don't care if one of them is Malfoy's kid!" exclaimed Sirius. "I love them!"

Harry grinned too. But Sirius didn't mention anything about the prank.

"So," harry asked, "Did you like the prank?"

"Of course!" said Sirius. "It was awesome! Reminds me of a prank James and I played."

"What was that like?" Harry asked excitedly.

Sirius grinned. "Well, we managed to charm all the food to be invisible. So everybody was eating food not knowing what it was. The day was so chaotic!"

Harry laughed with Sirius. As they finally stopped, harry looked at his godfather's face. He looked so young now-so carefree. How he should have looked.

"I am sorry I didn't use this earlier." Harry said quietly. "I had actually forgotten about it after so many things happening."

"It's all right kiddo." Said Sirius, "it's just nice to have someone to talk to for a change."

"So I'll call everyday!" Harry declared.

"Sirius chuckled and said, "You better don't. What is somebody finds out? Just once in a while."

Harry smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"I need to go!" Harry said urgently and Sirius nodded. His face disappeared Harry went on to open the door.

"Admiring yourself?" Ron asked sarcastically. Harry grinned and shook his head. James and Scorpius entered behind him and crashed on his bed.

"they told me and Mione everything." Said Ron. "It must be messed up!"

Harry smiled. "You have no idea Ron."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the future._

* * *

Harry was pacing in the Headmistress' office. He was so worried. Where was his son? He had only sent a letter to Harry a few days back and now…

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the chair in from of McGonagall. He was very worried, Harry could tell. But right now, he didn't care.

"Harry." Minerva said calmly. "I am sure your son is all right."

"But where is he?" Harry screamed. He didn't mean to but the frustration was building up inside him. "Minerva, he is nowhere on the Map, The Room of Requirement is empty, nobody in Hogsmeade has seen him-of course I am worried!"

"Stop shouting Harry!" Draco snapped. "Yours is not the only one who is missing."

"Oh really Draco?" said Harry, staring at him. "It isn't as if you care anymore!"

Draco stood up, facing Harry, anger evident in his eyes. "Scorpius is as much of my son as he is yours Harry. There isn't any need to be a prick about it."

"When was the last time you talked to him Draco? Huh?"

Before Draco could reply, the door flung open to reveal a seventh year boy.

"Teddy!" harry said gratefully. His godson was the best thing that could happen right now to him. "Did you find Scorpius?"

Teddy's hair turned brown. "No Harry. And I am afraid there is worse news."

"What would that be Teddy?" asked Minerva, clearly tired.

Teddy gulped and said, "James is missing as well. Both Scorpius and James have disappeared."

* * *

 **Okay, so it is a Drarry pairing. I didn't mean to reveal it but I couldn't stop myself. So review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sb-Thanks a lot!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Thanks. Things will get clearer in the long run.**

 **WizardingWhovian: Yeah, well things are going to get worse for them.**

 **16KnightOwls: You will see what the spat means here!**

* * *

The next morning students were glad that magic was working again. It had been one hell of a time without magic. For muggleborns it was like being back home. But for purebloods and half-bloods and people like Umbridge, it was a curse.

She was sitting on her desk, thinking about the two new comers. They were a puzzle to her. First of all they were hanging out with Potter of all people! And then they praised her! At first she was going to take points away for their cheek, but the sincerity in their voice made her re-think her decision.

Umbridge slowly sipped her tea and watched as the first years filed her room. Well, she would deal with Grace and Moon some other time. Right now, she had some children to torture-no wait, to teach!

* * *

Harry watched as James played with his food. Scorpius was talking with Hermione on Merlin knew what and Ron was stuffing his mouth. But James, James made Harry worry.

"James?" Harry asked kindly. James looked up and smiled sadly.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah." James said weakly. "It's just, I am missing home. Scorpius is the family guy, I am the adventurous one. But I never thought it would be me the one to miss my lovely place."

"Well, Hogwarts is your home." Harry said, smiling. He was sure his kid would love Hogwarts of all places.

James sat up and gestured towards the last table of the Hall. At first Harry didn't understand why James was indicating towards the Slytherins and then it hit him-James was a Slytherin! Scorpius was a Gryffindor. Even being in his home, James was a stranger to everything.

"I forgot." Harry said slowly. James smiled. "Well, everyone does. Especially with the wonderful face that I have got!"

Harry chuckled lightly and James couldn't help but grin. Harry hoped he had as wonderful life in future as he thought.

Hermione looked at the slow students early in the morning. Taking lead of the group, she said, "Finish your breakfast fast! We have Potions first!"

Groans erupted from Ron and Harry. James and Scorpius looked at them in surprise.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"You are going to hate Snape!" Ron said.

James and Scorpius shared a puzzled look.

"But you said…" James began and shut his mouth. "You know what, forget it!"

"Let us be the judge of how Snape is." Scorpius said, a determined smile on his face.

* * *

Turned out, James and Scorpius did hate Snape.

"He is so, so…." James said, raising his hands into a fist.

"Infuriating? Partial? Disgusting? A snake?" Ron supplied.

"All of that!" Scorpius burst out. Harry was taken aback. He had never seen Scorpius lose his control before.

James scowled at the snake comment but kept quiet.

Scorpius turned to Harry with disbelief. "What changed your mind?"

"About what?" Harry asked, walking along with the rest of the group.

"Saying he was the bravest man you ever knew!" James burst out. "That vampire bravest man you ever knew? My foot!"

"Harry!" Ron looked at Harry accusingly. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I-I have no idea!" Harry declared.

"Something definitely happens in near future that makes Harry change his mind." Hermione supplied. "And we all know that Harry is a saint."

Murmurs of agreement followed as Harry protested. But Harry was enjoying every moment, which was sure.

* * *

Harry was having a grand time. The DA was doing pretty well. James and Scorpius came with a lot of knowledge of the future and taught everyone. Harry was mildly surprised with Scorpius. HE taught like Professor Lupin, making sure everyone understood. With two more helping hands, Harry was only happy.

As the students began to leave, Harry greeted everyone. He turned to see James and Scorpius staring at the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix. Slowly walking up to them, Harry stood beside them.

"It is really weird," Scorpius spoke up, "seeing the faces of people, so carefree, so innocent, them not knowing they won't last a few more days."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Well, when they joined the Order they signed up for this, didn't they?"

James and Scorpius exchanged a look and nodded. They didn't Harry to know Scorpius wasn't speaking about the Order.

* * *

Harry was walking to the Quidditch pitch when he bumped into Malfoy and his mood turned bad.

"Watch where you are going Potter!" snapped Malfoy. Harry scowled. "Even with four eyes you are blind."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry growled. Malfoy smirked-God, it made him so angry!

"I am in the Inquisitorial Squad if you have forgotten Potter." He said with a superior smirk. "I can give you detention right now."

Harry scowled. He wanted to punch that git in the face but decided against it. He had enough problems in his life.

With a dangerous, glare, harry stood up and left. He hated Malfoy so much!

* * *

 _Sometime in the future._

* * *

"What do you mean James is missing?" Draco demanded, standing up.

"He is…gone!" Teddy said, clearly troubled. "I don't know how or where, but he is gone. His friends say he was last spotted with Scorpius."

Harry couldn't handle himself. He was ready to fall over as Draco held him, he himself trying to take in what happened.

"SO these friends happen to mention where they had seen them last, Mr Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked, keeping her cool.

"Outside the Charms classroom." Teddy said. "They were arguing."

"Over what?" Harry demanded.

Teddy shrugged. "They don't know. But this certainly wasn't the first time."

Draco led Harry to the chair and made him sit down. "Did Scorpius tell you anything?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "James?"

"He hasn't written to me in a while." Draco admitted. "But we know how he is."

Harry nodded numbly. McGonagall leaned and said, "We will find your sons. Please keep calm for a while."

Teddy came up to the couple as McGonagall stood up and went out of the office.

"You know," he said, looking at the two men, "they were worried about you two a lot."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused, since Harry was not in a condition.

"I heard them talking how you two were fighting constantly and you were thinking of being separated." Teddy said, looking accusingly at them.

"Which couple doesn't fight?" Draco demanded. "We spent our early years hating each other."

"Yeah, but things between the two of you is clearly more than a normal fight." Teddy said.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other and looked away. Draco stood straight and looked at Teddy with a disapproving eyes. "Don't believe what you read in the Daily Prophet,"

Teddy snorted. "None of us read the Daily Prophet anymore Draco. Your behavior is enough."

Draco opened his mouth to argue when Harry raised a hand. He looked at Teddy and with a mournful expression said, "We are separating."

Teddy noticed Draco didn't comment. He turned to his godfather. "Did James and Scorpius know?"

"They had an idea." Harry breathed. Somehow, it didn't feel of any importance anymore. He wanted his son-no, _sons-_ back.

Teddy was about to speak when the door of Headmistress opened.

"What happened to my grandson?" Sirius Black growled.

* * *

 **Important: I have my exams starting in a week, so there will be no update in a fortnight. I have just finished one exam and that's why i wasn't updating. But please don't stop reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RinKeagamine002: Well, your question will only get tangled!**

 **16KnightOwls: Thanks!**

 **WizardingWhovian: thanks! And yes, he is alive. Things will only get more complicated now.**

 **Very short chapter, but kind of necessary. Tell me what you think!**

 **And I need ideas. I am having a huge Writer's block. please help!**

* * *

"Detention, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded. Of course he would get detention from that pink toad. When would he now? She always loved torturing him!

As he walked out of the DADA classroom along with his two best friends and newfound two friends, he sulked.

"Harry," Scorpius said, "Why don't you not go to the detention?"

"So that she can give me more detentions?" Harry asked sulkily. "Scorpius, maybe things work that way where you come from, but here, she is the leader."

"Unfortunately." James mumbled. He shook his head.

Harry wasn't really in a mood to go to the common room, so he slipped away from the group and went on to sit in the Astronomy tower. There he was, enjoying his solitude, till he heard a small 'hey'.

Harry looked up to see James staring at him. "You all right?"

"Fine." Harry said.

"Why don't you talk to Sirius?" James asked in a whisper, sitting down beside him. Harry rubbed his scar on his hand and sand said, "I do not want to worry him."

"You won't, I am sure." James said with a smile. Harry smiled back. The two sat there, silent and enjoying the view.

Suddenly, Harry turned to James and asked, "What am I like in the future?"

James hesitated before answering.

"You are the hero. You lead the whole world. It is much like Albus Dumbledore-you aren't the Minister of Magic but you are the most powerful person there is. You are the head of DMLE, so you know, life's good. You are fine."

Harry couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice.

"What am I like a father?" he asked. James gulped.

"Am I not good?" he asked. Harry wasn't exactly the one to plan what was to come and he had never expected himself to be a father, especially with Voldemort around. James had given him hope. But his reaction now…

"You are a good father." He finally said. "But things have been rocky in our family for a while. You have been fighting with…" James sighed. "It had just not been pleasant."

"Do I not love your mother?" Harry asked.

James laughed. He then looked at Harry's confused face.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"You don't know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what?"

James shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you. It will change the future."

"But…"

Before Harry could complete his thought, James stood up and walked away. Harry just sat there, confused.

* * *

 _Sometime in the future_

* * *

"Si-Sirius?" Harry managed to speak. But Sirius Black did not pay attention to him. He charged to Draco and pulled up his robes' collar.

"First you hurt my Godson and now my grandsons have disappeared? You better hope that they are well."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Draco instead said and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He said. "Listen Draco, I am not in a mood for games."

"But you are supposed to be dead!" Harry said. Then his eyes began to cloud and he mumbled. "But you are not. I have memories."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about Harry?" Sirius asked irritated.

But Harry didn't pay attention to him. He turned to Draco and said, "I know where our sons are."


	5. Chapter 5

**RinKagamine002: Okay, since you are so confused and I have not been able to tell it very well, here's what happened…  
Harry and Draco ended up with each other after school which will be discussed in later chapters. They had two sons, James and Scorpius-surrogacy, I am not really comfortable with MPreg though I love it! Now, in the present day, they are being separated.**

 **Guest1: thanks a lot**

 **Guest 2: thanks. Indeed, James is suffering. I hope I am able to cover it here as well.**

 **Till now: James and Scorpius have almost blended in the group. In the future, Harry sees Sirius and is confused because he remembers Sirius being dead and being alive.**

 **Just to make this clear, this story was canon up to the last chapter of deathly Hallows and only ignored the epilogue. However, James and Scorpius going back has changed it all.**

* * *

Harry was not able to sleep. He was not having any nightmares, but he just couldn't sleep. Was it the howling wind in a relatively hot summer night or the snoring of his fellow Gryffindors, he didn't know. But sleep did not come to Harry.

His hands were still paining from that wretched woman's quill. He shouldn't have been surprised honestly, but it pained is hand. A lot. Every time he used those Blood quills he felt like a part of his body was being ripped out from him. Like someone was purposely marking his body. And that was exactly what was happening.

"Scorp."

Harry's ears perked up. He stayed still. Why was James calling to Scorpius at that ungodly hour?

"What?"

So Scorpius was awake as well. Arry tightly held on to his position. He did not want the two to know that he was awake.

"Happy Birthday." Harry heard James say.

Happy Birthday? It was Scorpius' birthday? He did not say anything at all!

"Thanks James." Scorpius said. Harry heard as the covers were thrown away and Scorpius tiptoed to what Harry thought must be James' bed. He heard the covers being thrown away and Scorpius snuggling in.

Harry was not a homophobic. Living with a bully gave him a wider outlook to the world. But he was really not interested in listening whatever they were going to do.

"Scorp!" James hissed. Harry could hear the irritation in his voice. "We are not kids!"

"I know!" Scorpius said. "It is just, I miss them."

There was shifting in bed and Harry slightly turned and faced to their bed, trying not to make much noise. He found James popped up on his elbow and Scorpius under the covers like a small kitten.

"I know." James said solemnly. "I miss them too Scorp."

"How do you think they are?" Scorpius asked slowly.

"I don't know." James said, running the empty hand through is hair. Harry smiled. He didn't know why, but the gesture made him happy.

"I am not the best person when it comes to Time Travel." James said, "But I am sure I heard Aunt Hermione say that future does not exist while you are in the past."

Scorpius snorted.

"James, we were inside the room for hours. Only when we wished to set things right that we ended up in 1995. I am sure they must have caught up that we are missing."

"What if Teddy found the room?" James said, sitting up now. Scorpius seemed to roll his eyes.

"Honestly, have you even read the revised version of Hogwarts: A history?"

"Um, no thank you. The real version was bore enough!"

Scorpius smacked James as he put on a hurt face. Harry had to admit-the two acted like siblings.

"It is mentioned very clearly when the Room is in use no one else can approach it!"

"Well, that didn't stop Umbridge!" James muttered. "Edgecombe still rated everyone out."

Harry could swear his heart missed a beat. Edgecombe? Wasn't she Cho's good friend? And Umbridge. Did that mean they were going to be caught?"

"Well, yeah." Scorpius muttered "that is going to happen soon, isn't it?"

"Probably in this week or the next." James said.

"Huh, so you read Dad' life's history but not Hogwarts: A history?"

Dad? Whom was Scorpius calling is Dad? And life history?

"Well, duh! How else do you think I managed to get away to all the date I wanted to. Just take out Harry Potter: A brilliant life of a brilliant Man by Rita Skeeter and review what he did in that year. When he could have helped a prisoner escape on a werewolf I am pretty sure I could go to a bloody concert!"

Scorpius laughed and was immediately shushed by James. Neville moved slightly in is bed and mumbled something like 'toffee wrappers'.

But harry was not listening. Dad? Harry Potter? Scorpius' dad? Did that mean he…

Harry looked up at Scorpius. Even in the dark, his features weren't hard to differentiate from a Malfoy. He was a Malfoy! Did they have a secret daughter he was married to?

But Scorpius had said Draco was his father. Was Harry his step father or something?

* * *

 _Sometime in the future._

* * *

"I don't understand a thing." Teddy finally said. He looked at his Dad's best friend, his godfather and is cousin. "Is there something I am missing?"

Harry faced Teddy and looked him deep in the eye.

"Teddy, tell me, who dies in the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Um, a lot of people?" Teddy said lamely.

"Anybody we care about?" Draco asked.

Teddy thought. Who had died about whom they cared?

"Your Aunt Bella?" Teddy said weakly.

Sirius snorted and Harry hit the younger boy on his head. Sirius looked at his godson and asked, "What is going on?"

Sirius looked at his godson and asked, "What is going on?"

Harry exchanged a look with Draco and said, "I think James and Scorpius are back in past. And they just may have changed history."


	6. Chapter 6

**Moodeye Maddie: thank you! I am glad you liked it!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: thanks a lot!**

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day, his mind was buzzing with questions. It wasn't very unlike him. The fifth-year had given him a lot to think about. Voldemort, death eaters, his godfather and then the time-travellers. But the talk between Scorpius and James was making him fell on edge.

They were all sitting in Transfiguration class and scribbling away an essay. However, Harry's eyes darted to James and Scorpius. First of all, it was Scorpius' birthday and he hadn't said a word. He behaved like it was any other day and that bothered Harry. While he wasn't really someone who made a big matter out of a birthday, he knew that it was a special day. Why was Scorpius not saying anything?

And then there was the matter of Scorpius and Harry himself. He had called Harry 'dad'. But Scorpius had also mentioned that he was a Malfoy! How the hell could that even be possible?

"Hmm-hmm."

Harry looked up, almost jumping at a cough. He watched as Professor McGonagall gave him a glare and then gestured towards his parchment. Looking down, Harry realized, he had blotted ink on his paper. Oh, what a wonderful start!

"I believe, Mr Potter, that you need another roll."

Harry guiltily looked down and muttered a 'Yes, professor' before pulling out another parchment. Just as he dipped his quill in the ink, there was a loud crash and then, everything became chaotic.

* * *

 _Sometime in the future_

* * *

Harry looked at Draco, gulping.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Draco looked around. Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Teddy-all were staring at them.

"Yes," he sighed before turning the hourglass in his time turner.

* * *

 _Back in present_

* * *

James and Scorpius ducked under the desk as soon as the crash was heard. There was a lot of motion and the two brothers shared a quizzical look.

"What is going on?" Scorpius asked, looking around.

"How am I supposed to know?" James asked, shrugging. "You are the expert."

Scorpius was about to open his mouth for another attack when they heard a collective gasp. Scorpius arched an eyebrow as McGonagall muttered, "WHAT?"

Scorpius and James, slowly, peeped over the desk and gasped themselves.

Because there, among the rubble stood Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from the future.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah...I haven't updated in six months. But the thing is, I have lost all my love for this story. I have no idea where this is going. I will not abandon it and I will try and finish it, but I would love to get some idea. I have been affected like everyone else got into a new fandom and yada yada. I haven't lost my love for Harry Potter-I have just lost my inspiration for this story.**

 **So here's a request to all my readers. Tell me, what do you think will happen? How should the story end? I will update next on 21** **st** **April, so up till then, I am awaiting all your ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RinKagamine002: Thanks a lot for your support!**

 **Raizel-Renai: Thank you! I hope this is even better!**

 **I will refer Harry and Draco from the future with bold letters during the conversation. Hope that helps.**

* * *

"Dad?"

 **Harry** let out a sigh at hearing Scorpius' voice. He pocketed his wand as he walked towards Scorpius. He didn't care what the peers thought or what would be the consequence of this. He scooped up the younger boy in his arms, ignoring the gasps all around.

"Happy birthday son," Harry whispered, before pressing a kiss on the other boy's head.

Meanwhile, James was scooped up in **Draco** 's arms. He refused to let go of his son. James knew, had it been their own time, such public display of affection would be something out of the box. But honestly, he did not care.

"WHAT THE!"

Draco's outburst attracted the attention of the men and their sons. **Harry and Draco** looked at the younger version of Draco, staring at them with open mouth and looking absolutely disgusted. Looking further down the row, they spotted Harry, who was gaping at them like a goldfish. It looked as if something major was revealed to them.

"I had forgotten what a pompous brat you were," **Harry** muttered, running his hand through his hair.

 **Draco** snorted. "And I had forgotten how noble you were. Oh, wait! You...haven't changed."

The two were immediately engaged in a staring match, only to be broken by Scorpius.

"Daddy, Papa, it's my birthday," Scorpius sighed, "No fighting on my birthday remember?"

"I don't think we have time travel in our rules either, Scorpius," **Draco** said, "Looks like you and James graciously broke a rule."

Everyone turned to face McGonagall as she cleared her throat.

"Minerva!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at **Harry** 's exclamation. He immediately began to red and mumbled, "I mean, Professor McGonagall. Merlin, that sounds odd."

She turned to the younger boys and said, "Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, follow me. Time Travelers, you too. Everyone else, back to work. I do not want a single child out of their place."

* * *

Sitting on front of Dumbledore, **Harry** felt like a child. It had been years since he had seen the old man and now, he honestly felt like crying. But they had limited time before Umbridge came in, demanding answers.

It was **Draco** who took up the initiative to tell the story.

"Our family," he said, "Gesturing towards the four of them, "has been going through a few problems. James and Scorpius were obviously worried and made a wish in the Room of Requirement which is badly damaged. It led them to come back to 1995. Is that right boys?"

James and Scorpius nodded as Harry and Draco looked at each other in surprise.

"I-I marry this pompous git?" Harry asked, horrified.

"I marry a man?" Draco shouted.

 **Harry** sighed, before taking off his glasses and rubbing it with the helm of his robes.

"First of all, yes, younger me, you do, so shut up. Draco, younger one, get your head out of your ass."

 **Draco** snorted at Harry's words. "How long have you wanted to say that?"

Harry grinned, shaking his head and putting on his glasses. "Longer than I would have liked."

Dumbledore smiled at the exchange. "Well, answer me, my boys, are we looking into multiple timelines or a single one?"

 **Draco** and **Harry** exchanged a look. "A single one, I am afraid. We have already had people showing up who did die the first time around."

Dumbledore nodded. "So the effects are already seen? Anything bad?"

 **Harry** shook his head. "No, not that I know off."

Before the conversation could continue, the door of the office opened with a bang and Umbridge, followed by Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Percy Weasley came in.

"What is the meaning of all this Dumbledore?"

* * *

 **Ta –Da! So, what did you think? Time Travelers barging in the middle of a class and Umbridge wouldn't notice? As if!**

 **So, I still sort of have no idea where this is going. Review and tell me, please?**

 **Next update:5** **th** **May**


End file.
